Revealed
by futilelives
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho/Inuyasha crossover:Four hundred years ago, at the start of the barrier, they vanished, taking their court and lands along. As times passes, the wealth of the west becomes but a legend. Now, during the demon tournament, they reappear.
1. To Find

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters that I will be using nor do I own the manga that they are from.

A.N.: Some things will be deviated from the original plot line and there will be no, repeat, NO character bashing.

Revealed- To Find

"IT'S TIME TO START THE DEMON WORLD UNIFICATION TOURNAMENT PRELIMINARY ROUND LOTTERYYYYYYYY!" Wearing a black tuxedo, the demon announcer screeched into his microphone, no doubt causing a large amount of headaches and ringing ears.

She gazed mournfully at her card. Block 116. The demon world tournament. _Whoever wins will receive the throne on a silver platter. _Releasing a bitter laugh, she murmured, "and if I win, I'll give the throne to Naraku on a _golden_ platter. The irony." _Serving the very same person I had sworn to kill… I hope that the Spirit World comes through, or at least provides a distraction enough for the slayers to find out where he is._

"Kagome, don't worry, you'll get him back." Dazzling amber hair was tossed back as the demon transform back into his younger form and clambered onto his mother's shoulder. "Oh, and before I forget again, Sesshoumaru is going to check up on you after he finishes taking over that company."Releasing a careless laugh, she replied. "He's always so worried about me even though I finally beat him around a decade ago." Peering at the kitsune perched on her shoulder, the petite miko-turned-demon asked, "so… what is your number?"

Yomi's six ears twitched, he could have sworn he heard a Kagome and a Sesshoumaru mentioned…

"Papa, did you hear something?"

"No, it's nothing…."

_OOO_

"Your number will be 79503, miss."

Kagome whispered her thanks. Whirling around, she walked towards her block's okunen tree, her shoulders tense with annoyance, and her steps heavy with anger at the Spirit World. _I'll just wait until a victor or victors come out in my block, then I'll take them down- that way, I won't have to fight as much. No one will take notice of me much. At least, until I actually become a threat…._

"Cheer up mommy. It's not like you are going to kill any of them!" Grinning brightly, Shippo chirped out his next words. "I got my code and collar too! I hope I am not beaten until I have to face you!"

The young demon who had given the maiden her collar glanced at Kagome. _She sounds so reluctant. But, why?_

_OOO_

"Know your place, a neophyte like you have no right to demand a real fight from me!" Yomi's strained faces darken as he sprouted an "are you even saying you can't even tell how hard I'm suppressing my power?!" before demanding the code from his stubborn child.

Shura fought to keep his tears back in vain as they streamed down his face. "66091."

"Fighter Shura gives up! Fighter Yomi prevails over Block 34 and advances to the main tournament!"

_OOO_

Yusuke smirked satisfyingly as his fist connected with the last demon's chest and sent it flying. "Glad to see I still have it!" _They're like little stars in the 'sky'! _

"Fighter Urameshi wins Block 106!"

_OOO_

"Ha!" Allowing for a malicious laugh to break out between his lips, Shippo transformed into a magnificent emerald dragon.

"Everyone, do you see that! Fighter Shippo has shape shifted into a dragon of the old times!"

Nanaimo allowed himself to begin panicking as a _humungous_ evergreen scaled tail whip towards him. He felt one of his rib bones crack as he was easily tossed off the edge of the 'platform'. _I never knew that that kid was a disguise for this kitsune!_

"And in an amazing display of ferociousness, Fighter Shippo prevails!"

Blinking in confusion, the feline announcer gaped as she watched the handsome auburn kitsune transformed into a mere kit… before carelessly sprinting towards this female… she was gorgeous…

"Mommy! Did you see that?" Letting out a joyous chuckle, the childish ex-prince resumed to perching on the shoulder of one Kagome.

Gliding away, Kagome whispered a "my turn soon…"

_OOO_

_This is so predictable. Everyone just dismisses my presence and goes on beating the living crap out of each other because I'm a petite girl…. Hmmm…. Let me see, Shippo won earlier and revealed a portion of his powers, Sesshoumaru is coming over and there is no way he is going to bother to conceal his aura and scent, and there is actually ancient demons here that has seen us before. It's not going to take long before they make the connection…_

_Oh. Looky. That big bad demon won. And he's coming my way…._

"Yo. Girly. Tell me your number and I won't kill you."

"You bluff too much. That'll get you killed one day, idiot." Kagome allowed for a smirk to replace the emotionless face she once held as the furious demon sprinted towards her. If she had to fight and win, she will damn well enjoy proving that the once Western court members can still pack quite a punch!

"You B--" Mazakazu leaped upwards to give an extra punch to his movements and swiped at her with his claws, sending out whips of brilliant navy youki. _There is no way that girl can halt that, she doesn't even seem to have that much youki._

Thrusting her hands up in front of her, Kagome forced a clear barrier up to destroy her opponent's youki. Taking advantage of the smoke that resulted from the collision, she emerged from the cloud to grab the surprised fighter's arm and threw him off the tree that served as their platform.

"Well. That… counted as disqualification. The…. winner of block 116 is Fighter Kagome!"

_OOO_

"Wow… IT'S NOT FAIR! I could have done that!!" Chuu screamed in frustration. _I had to beat the answers out of everyone!_ First Yusuke is smart, then this Kagome gal?

_OOO_

"The lots have been drawn and the match-ups for the main tournament are finished! Fighters, please find your names on this chart!"

"Each block will have its own arena and matches will be fought in order from top to bottom!"

"Every block except for D seems to be a bad one. Yomi in block C, Yusuke and Kurama in block B, Mukuro and Hiei in block A and most of the others are in block D…" Suzuki stated cautiously.

"Touya, you're lucky, you're in block D, but you probably won't fight him until the very end. Chuu's got it the worst. If he makes it past this Natsume girl, he goes up against Mukuro."

"For all we know, the future champion might be in my block." The ice master glanced furtively at his companion.

"Fighters, please report to your block's Arena!"

_OOO_

"Hmmm…. I'm in block D, if I win, I'll probably be going up against this Touya guy since he has more youki than his opponent, and if I win again, I'll go up against Shippo since I know he will pass, then I might be going against Yomi." _Life is so complicated. If only the Spirit World had done their job correctly, I wouldn't have to involve myself in this. Even worst, I think Yomi remembers me…_ _I wonder how long until it's my turn._

_OOO_

"Ohhh! And Fighter Kagome brings down her olive poison whip to secure her opponent's neck! Will this mean the end of this battle?"

Kagome watched with impassive eyes as her whip burrowed into Kamoru's neck. "Yield now."

The golden haired demon nodded furiously, unable to talk due to the choking whip.

Forcing Sesshoumaru's blood down, Kagome dispersed her choice weapon.

Taking in gasping breaths of air, Kamoru examined the female in front of him.

There was nothing about her physically or even spiritually that even seemed remotely threatening— the diminutive raven beauty wore a beautiful lavender fighting kimono with loose white trousers underneath and her hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

When he checked her ki, it ranked as below a D-level, according to the Spirit World standards, she emitted almost nothing, and this was true of her kitsune companion too.

Yet, there was this dignified aura, this impervious air that the two of them wore like a cloak, the female more than the male, which demanded attention and obedience.

Even now, as Kamoru glanced around, he saw tens of thousands of eyes following the chattering pair. And this scared him more than anything, even Yomi and Mukuro did not demand this kind of attention.

"And the winner is Fighter Kagome!"

_OOO_

"Papa, are you alright? You seem a little distracted."

"I just have a lot on my mind as of now; it is nothing to concern yourself with." _A poison whip. I know of only one tribe that may use this, but, what was the name of that clan?! And the names, Kagome and Shippo, are they really back, but why?!_

_OOO_

_Poison, manifested outside of the body in the form of a whip is the power of the legendary ruling family of the Fabled Western Lands before the barrier. The Kagome girl seems familiar, but what is her connection with the lost Lord and Lady of the Western Court? I don't understand! _

Mukuro felt the beginning of a headache as she tried to puzzle together the pieces.

_I don't doubt that all the demons here over the age of 800 have already picked up the significance of the pieces and is trying to figure everything out; I have to know before they do._

_OOO_

"And finally all the first rounds matches have ended!"

"Mommy, I somehow get this odd feeling that Sesshoumaru is going to barge in just when our fight starts… he's sadistic like that…."

"Hmmmm… I wonder is Sango and Miroku has found Souta's soul yet…"

"Kagome!"

"Yes, yes, Shippo. And I too get that feeling, Sesshoumaru is going to come and a few of the entourage is probably going to be with him." Azure eyes blinked. "He's probably either going to drag Koenma with him in order to allow for easy access or he'll purposely not 'bother' Koenma just so he can kill some demons…"

"Most likely the second choice mommy."

"True. And dear,"

"Yes mommy?"

"It's your turn."

_OOO_

"Wow! And Fighter Shippo has once again turned an amateur, trickster prank into a lethal weapon in his arsenal!"

The sapphire and ginger flames of Shippo's childhood favorite, _fox fire,_ weaved a mesmerizing dance to a silent tune as it formed a sphere around his opponent, forcing him to yield or face suffocation.

"And Fighter Shippo prevails again!"

_OOO_

"Fighter Kagome has turned the Ice Master's own attacks against him! Is she an elemental ice demon?!"

Touya watched with growing confusion as his opponent's head snapped to the closest wall. She already won so why the hell was she not forcing him to yield? _Whatever, I'll just take this chance._

Pushing him away from the floor, Touya's leg slammed into her side, forcing her to back down a few steps as Kagome turned towards him again.

Lifting one dainty hand, palm facing Touya, the raven haired girl offered him a chance to yield.

He took it. After all, one had to be a fool not to feel the sheer power radiating off her form for that brief second.

"Fighter Kagome… comes… out as the… victor?" The kitty cat ears of the announcer twitched… is this real? She didn't even do anything.

_I revise my original statement, one had to be an idiot not to feel her power… like the announcer._

Kagome fled towards the elevator that led to the fighters' lounge to meet with Shippo. Sango and Miroku are with Sesshoumaru and that means that they received a lead as to the whereabouts of her brother's soul!

_This is great!_

"Shippo!"

"Yes?" Eyeing his mother, the fire kitsune enthusiastically repeated his previous word, "YES!! They're coming right now, right?!" Pumping his fist upwards into the air he asked, "Is Rin with them?"

"I think so."

"Is Sesshoumaru with them?"

"Definitely!"

"Nooo!" Whining piteously, the amber fox did a dramatic rendition of a dying character, disregarding the fifty odd spectators in the room that were inching away from the (possibly insane) demon. They don't want to catch whatever that demon was infected with after all.

"Why, oh, _why_ is he coming?" Gasping, he squeezed out fake tears. "He will ruin, ruin I tell you, all my plans!" Sobbing pathetically before plopping sideways at her feet, the emerald eyed kitsune continued. "And I won't get to play with the other people's heads anymoreeeeeeeee."

Shippo then proceeded to faint.

An awkward silence ensued. The other spectators paused in their observance of the fights to stare dumbly at the kitsune and the other three fights halted with a screech.

"You have a… _interesting_… son…" Touya blinked at the first site that met him on his way down.

Kagome let out the first true laughter since the beginning of this tournament. She reveled in the chaos that always followed one of her son's dramatic scenes as she laughed herself silly. The audience's faces were always priceless. She will even so graciously ignore the gaping fighters and the other observers.

They will soon know that the Western Court arrives in _style._

"Kagome, what was… that?" Yomi could only imagine the act that the youngling did to spark such outrage from the audience. Now that he finally confirmed who they were, it wouldn't hurt to catch up on the old times. No one would dare to do such a… _special_… act in this stadium but that Shippo.

"Yomi! It's nice to see that you finally remembered me and Shippo!" Wild laughter smoothed itself into soft chuckles before finally halting.

That sentence proved itself the breaking point in the silence that once enthralled the demons. Whispers broke out, "how could she know Yomi?"

Turning around to face Touya, she demanded imperviously for enough ice to fill a tub.

Touya didn't even know why he agreed, but something compelled him to. It might have to do with the way she demanded it, or the way she held herself for a moment, or even because he was curious to see what she would do with it.

Smiling impishly, Kagome spelled it before dumped the entire content on her 'fallen' son.

Screaming, the wayward youth leaped upwards and away from the pile of ice cubes before tumbling head over heels in an attempt to run away from the ice that tailed him like a rocket.

Yusuke, who had arrived to see what the commotion was about, received a perfect view of the completely outrageous performance and backed away when he saw the evil, malignant look on the mother's face.

"MOMMYYYYYYY!! DO SOMETHING! OUCH!"

_OOO_

Please, please review (It makes me happy) and it helps me understand how my writing is going.

If you have any questions or ideas, ask or tell me.

Thanks!

_OOO_


	2. Oblivion

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the anime characters that I will be using nor do I own the manga that they are from.

A.N.: Again I am really sorry for my delayed updates and this really short chapter. On the bright side, I've begun my other chapters for the other stories… um… happy early Halloween?

Revealed- Oblivion

"KAGOMEEEEEEEEEE…..!" The Kitsune screeched his pleads even as the ginger threads that indicated his inevitable transformation swam around him.

Peals of laughter rang out as Kagome clutched at Yomi for support. She couldn't take it anymore! Really!

And this was the moment that Shippo took advantage off. The slender ginger ribbons erupted into a scarlet inferno that hid his figure from view as his transformation initiated. Within seconds, the spell was completed and a crimson shape could be seen beyond the blaze. With a roar, the blood colored serpent that is called Shippo emerged from the flames and began to destroy the pesky ice cubes before breathing fire at Kagome.

Kagome laughed as she twisted and turned, somersaulted and back flipped in order to evade the decimating flames.

Yusuke stared, his face slack and his eyes wide with astonishment as he voiced the thoughts on many others' mind. "What…. The…. Hell?"

oOoOoOoOo

"Lord Sesshoumaru, how much longer?" Violet eyes glanced at his lord.

"While the news you have revealed is imperative, your impudence is irritating to this one's ears. You will know when you get there." Cold glided eyes shifted to the former monk.

"Miroku… are you sure though? Accusing him without sufficient evidence is…"

"I'm sure my dear Sango. Naraku cannot have stolen Souta's soul- it's impossible."

"Still, Naraku could have escaped and possessed another body."

"No-"

"Silence. Naraku is long dead and in the grasp of King Enma; there is no need to discuss this development any further. Everything will be discussed when we meet with Kagome."

oOoOoOoOo

"Botan! Let's go! I just found out that father has already captured Naraku and executed him. Lady Kagome should find out about this new development and attend the ceremony that will destroy Naraku's soul." Koemna shifted into his teenage form as Botan hurried to comply with his orders.

Clutching her oar with both hands, the kind hearted reaper questioned, "She's at the unification tournament, right?"

"Correct. Now hurry, I'm not sure when father will destroy his soul!"

A spirited 'k' rang through the small office as the portal that twists space appeared.

oOoOoOoOo

Please, please review (It makes me happy) and it helps me understand how my writing is going.

If you have any questions or ideas, ask or tell me.

Thanks!


End file.
